hub_squadteamwork_is_magicfandomcom-20200213-history
Montana Max
Montana "Monty" Max is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series, Tiny Toon Adventures. He is one of the main characters on the show. Monty is voiced by Danny Cooksey. Biography Montana Max is a young, brown-haired, male human, who wears a grayish-blue jacket, green shirt, grayish-blue pants and black shoes. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Acme Acres. Not surprisingly, Monty's favorite teacher and mentor is Yosemite Sam (also named after a location in the American West). Unlike Yosemite, however, Monty is shown to use proper English, instead of using phrases like "ain't" and "ain't none." Montana Max is one of the series' major antagonists. He is an only child of wealthy parents and lives with them in a large mansion on the edge of Acme Acres. They have several servants, one of which, Grovely, has been seen is several episodes, even starring prominently in an episode revolving around him and his family. Arnold the Pit Bull also serves Monty personally on many occasions, usually as a watchdog. His doorbell at home chimes "Mon-ey!" in place of a bell sound. Personality Monty is a bullying, spoiled, rich kid who throws world-class temper tantrums. Monty possesses a nasty personality and a very short temper, and uses his wealth for his own amusement, often to the discomfort or belittlement of others. His pastimes include counting his capital, landscape deforestation and rabbit stomping. He also owns heavily polluting industries that make things like elevator buttons and holes. Some episodes feature Plucky fighting those factories as The Toxic Revenger (pun on The Toxic Avenger). Monty enjoys cheating in all forms of competition; oppressing the weak, terrorizing the timid, masterminding hostile takeovers and watching the compound interest rate climb past twenty percent. Monty is bossy and abrasive and hates fair play, honesty and people who stand up to him. He delights in using his vast fortune to bring misery to others, particularly Buster and Babs. He'll spend any amount of money to spoil their fun, but most often winds up bankrupting himself in the process. Monty is the perfect foil for Buster. The sawed-off bully's temper is matched only by his greed, and Buster is always able to bilk some fast bucks out of Monty. Deep down, Monty is very insecure and sometimes fears no one likes him. He's right, of course, and occasionally feels the need to call "Acme Rent-a-Friend." Although he yells most of the time, sometimes we get glimpses of the real kid beneath the temper. He lives in the grandest mansion in Acme Acres. The grounds include swimming pools, tennis courts, stables and the like. It's the kind of place that would make Donald Trump envious. It has signs which read "Poverty Stinks," and "Charity Workers Will Be Shot." Monty's goal in life is to bring misery into the life of happy-go-lucky Buster. He's not particularly fond of anyone in Acme Acres, for that matter. He thinks Babs is a scatterbrain and his only use for Plucky is as a pawn in one of his devious plots. He thinks Elmyra is a drippy little nerd, but she is one of his only friends, and he will occasionally call her into service to help him pester Buster and Babs. Elmyra loves the attention, figuring her "boyfriend" has come around and appreciates her at last. Category:Antagonists Category:Tiny Toon Kids Category:Tiny Toon Adventures characters Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Other Characters